Heroes Once more (BOOK 1: Chakra)
by MLG-Raptor
Summary: During a retrieval mission gone wrong Naruto and Sasuke are thrown into the world of the avatar. Now they have work together with new allies and find what was stolen from there world and also a way back home. (Not good with summaries) [Ch.1&2 Revised]
1. Chapter 1: Party Crashers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Korra

 **A/N** **:** This is my first fanfic, I've always ways wanted to write fanfic and here it is also somethings might differ from the actual canon of Naruto and The Legend of Korra. Please give me your thought and opinions on it.

 **Chapter 1: Party Crasher**

 **Konoha**

It had been one years after Naruto had united the elemental nation to stand against the threat of Madara Uchiha and the ten tails. After all the fighting and turmoil, the final fight had come down to him and his ex-teammate Sasuke in one last fight see whose way would lead the world to true peace.

 ** _Tick tock_** that's all Naruto had heard was his wall clock ticking as he woke from his dream about the event that transpired a year ago, "Heh" A small chuckle slip from his mouth as he looked over to his right arm bandage from covered in bandages a reminder of his and Sasuke's final battle and their rekindled friendship. Lady Tsunade had given both him and sasuke arms made from the first hokage's cells to replace their old arms.

"Naruto" A voice called him from the other side of his front door.

He recognized the voice to be his fellow team seven members, "Yeah Sakura?" he getting up and lazly shuffling towards the door. He opened the door to see Sakura with her hands on her hips wearing questioning expression.

"Are you just now getting up?" She asked looking past him to the wall clock.

"Yep..." He said in a half yawn.

"It's five in the afternoon Naruto" Sakura said sounding bit annoyed.

"What's about it?" Naruto asked looking putting on his head over his mouth to muffle another yawn.

"We were supposed to be going to Kakashi's hokage ceremony in an hour." Sakura said clenching her fist with annoyed expression.

"Wait...an hour!" Naruto yelled slamming the door in Sakura's face. Naruto had managed get clean and ready in record time to Sakura's surprise

"Sasuke said he's coming back to the villages for the ceremony." Sakura said looking up into the sky as she walked alongside Naruto.

Naruto smiled at the news, it had been ten months since he Sasuke had left on his journey of redemption. Naruto could feel a fire build up his chest just thinking about sparring match against Sasuke.

"Hey" Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by none other than Shikamaru. "You two are late..as usual." He went on with a small smile.

"Thanks to Naruto." Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Heh" Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Any word on Sasuke?" He asked Shikamaru with a smile.

"Oh yeah...I think I saw him talking with kakashi." Shikamaru rubbed his head trying to remember.

"Great!" Naruto said taking to the rooftops towards Kakashi's home.

" **Oi Naruto"** Kurama spoke opening one eye. "Yeah Kurama?" Naruto asked slowing down. **"I got a bad feeling just now."** The fox said shuffling around a bit. "What do think it is?" Narutostopped atop a building looking around. **"It felt like the chakra of a tailed beast"** Kurama said. "I talk to be about it later." Naruto said and continued jumping.

Naruto reached Kakashi's home as he and Sasuke were leaving. "Sasuke, Kakashi." Naruto said landing behind them.

"Naruto, we were just going go looking for you." Kakashi said turning to look at Naruto.

"Really?..Why?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade has needs you and Sasuke, it's an emergency." Kakashi said turning to look at Sasuke.

"It has something to do with the tailed beasts," Sasuke added and turned to walk "Let's not waste any time."

Naruto nodded and started walking.

After arriving Tsunade filled them in on the situation on what was happening.

"The Eight tails horn from one of Orochimaru's old lab?" Naruto question still curious to why Orochimaru still had it.

"Yes, he says he was using it to study the tailed beasts." Kakashi spoke looking at the details of the report on a clipboard.

"Does he know what stole it?" Sasuke asked seriously with his arms crossed.

"No... all he says he saw was a black misshapen figure with red eyes." Tsunade said hand on her chin thinking.

"This could cause problems with the other nations if someone starts using the chakra from that horn as a weapon." Kakashi said looking towards Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto knew that some of the other nations thought of the tailed beasts as a threat and this would just push the issue further."Kurama did say he felt something like a tailed beast earlier." He said the memory just coming back to him.

"Do think he pin could point it or track it?" Tsunade ask.

"Oi Kurama do you think you could do that." Naruto asked the faint fox laying down in front of him. **"It's a just a horn but yes I could track it."** The fox said yawning. "He says he can do it."

"Good I want you and Sasuke to go, I'll send a six man back up team also." Tsunade said looking at Shizune who then nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke left for their mission immediately.

" **To the north."** Kurama said as Naruto, Sasuke and a six-man team hopped through the trees."North ." Naruto said changing directions.

"When we find the target you six stay back and wait for them with a trap in case they try to escape." Sasuke said to the six men behind them.

"Yes!" The six men said in unision.

" **There..straight ahead!"** Kurama yelled urgency in his voice.

"Here" Naruto said as he and Sasuke jumped into an empty clearing, landing in their battle stance ready for an all-out attack.

"There's nothing here Naruto…" Sasuke said looking around still on his guard.

"But...Kura " Naruto was saying but was cut off by the sudden screaming of one of the six-man squad members.

"Go!" Sasuke yelled taking off towards the sound of the screaming sword in hand.

"Kurama I thought you said it was straight ahead?" Naruto asked the giant fox. **"Isure I felt the** **eight tails chakra...they must have felt me getting near."** Kurama said snarling at the theenemy coming after him next. **"Watch out Naruto you could easily become their next** **target."** He added and started to gather chakra just in case.

Sasuke and Naruto came upon a lake where they found a member of the six-man team lying dead.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled clenching his fist causing his knuckle to crack.

"Wait...it's still here!" Sasuke yelled looking back at Naruto as a faint black claw swipe at his back. "Naruto!" he said using his blade to the swipe with lighting fast speed.

" **_Multi shadow clone jutsu!_** " Naruto yelled making a quick hand sign and kicking the black figure attached to the claw in the face.

The massive figure stumbled back an inch or two and was soon swarmed with shadow clones holding rasengans.

" **_Rasengan barrage!"_** Naruto yelled slamming a rasengan into the figure sending it flying through trees.

The figure stumbled up to a stand battered and full of holes. It lets screeching cry and dashed towards Naruto like snake slithering through the grass.

" **_Chidori Blade"_** Sasuke said said dashing towards the figure and stabbing down on it.

The figure let out another screech unable to move do to Sasuke's sword and the surge of electricity.

"Woo!" Naruto let out a sigh of relief and looked down at the figure or more like creature; now that he looked at it this thing looked more accustom to the monster's kids say sleep in their closet.

"As I thought...it isn't human." Sasuke said letting go of his sword stuck in the creature.

"What do think it did with the horn?" Naruto asked looking around scratching his head.

"It has to be somewhere near," Sasuke said and whistled for the other five men to join them. "We'll have get Kurama pinpoint it."

" **I don't feel it anymore…"** Kurama said in a confused tone "Huh?" Naruto said crossing hisarms turning his head to the side. " **It's like it vanished"** Kurama continued closing his eye to concentrate.

Suddenly the creature erupted in bright orb of light phasing through Sasuke's sword and making Naruto and Sasuke take the battle stances once more.

"It's trying to escape!" Sasuke yelled dashing at the orb and grabbing his sword. He was quickly followed by Naruto who was holding a rasengan.

They both struck the orb at the same time cause the light to engulf their arms. The orb started to grow bigger halfway covering there while bodies.

"Naruto, can you move?" Sasuke asked fighting to free himself from the orb.

"No... Kurama can you do anything?" Naruto asked the fox as he struggled equally as hard as Sasuke to get free. " **Ilooks like this thing repels chakra…"** Kurama growling at the light that started to cover him.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled as the orb fully engulfed him and Naruto and faded into nothing.

 ** _Southern Water Tribe 'Winter Solstice'_**

The site of all the happy face of all the water tribe citizens brought a smile to Korra's face. It hadn't been long since she defeating Amon and the equalists; she had overcome fear and made a lot of friends and even mastered airbending. She had had thought that all the hard trails were over and she could go see place far and wide. But she was soon face another problem, her teacher Tenzin and father hadn't denied her denied her of the one thing she wanted to do which was go train in the way of the spirits with her uncle Unalaq. She hated how they treated her like a caged bird.

"Korra!" She was snapped out of her thoughts by her friend Asami calling her name.

"Yeah?" Korra looked over to Asami who had her hands on her hips with concerned face.

"You okay? you looked depressed..." Asami said putting her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Yeah...it's just I can't do my avatar duties if I'm stuck training in one lousy place." Korra said crossing her arms and let at a angry sigh.

"Tenzin again huh?" Asami asked Korra already have heard this stories many times.

"Not just him...my dad too!" She yelled and let out another angry sigh.

"I'm pretty sure they both want what's best for you Korra." Asami assured her.

"What's best for me is to be the avatar." Korra said looking into sky. "So..how's your day been?" She asked looking over to Asami with a small smile.

"Well Bolin helped me close a big deal." Asami said chuckling at how Korra mood suddenly changed.

"Bolin?" Korra said confused at the thought of Bolin doing something company wise.

"Yep." Asami said nodding a little surprised herself.

"Are we talking about our Bolin?" Korra asked as if Asami was bluffing.

"Yep." Asami said with a smile, "Surprised me too." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well...wow..." Korra said laughing and continued to look up at the sky. As she stared into the blue abyss something caught her eye, a bright orb of light seems to be falling from the sky at night speed.

"What the heck?" Korra said as the orb got closer to impact.

"What?" Asami asked looking at Korra.

"There's something falling from the sky." Korra pointed towards the quickly descending orb.

"Wha " Asami stopped what she was saying as soon she saw the orb closing in.

"We have to warn th " Korra was cut off by the orb flying overhead and crashing down with a massive **_boom_** afew yards away.

"Let's go make sure nobody was hurt." Korra said as she took off running towards the explosion followed by Asami.

When they reached the the sight of the crash almost everyone in the south poles was there including Korra's friends.

"Everyone stay calm down" Tenzin said making his way to the orb beside him was Korra's father.

"Tenzin what is this?" Mako asked looking at Tenzin who arrived behind him.

"I don't know but we should be on guard." Tenzin said as looking at the orb.

"Maybe it's a sky egg." Bolin said tapping the orb with his finger.

"No, it's a message from the spirits." Unalaq said arriving on the scene.

"Why would the spirit send us a message?" Korra's father asked looking at Unalaq with anger.

"To tell you that the south pole has been out of touch with the spirits for too long." Unalaq said looking around at all the south tribe members.

"That's absolutely crazy " Korra's father was cut off by the orb desponding and a large dark entity holding figure emerging out.

Another figure dropped from the orb to the snow as the monster took one bountiful leap over the crowd and landed on an empty stand.

"Spirit what is wrong. What have you come here for." Tenzin asked the entity as he approached the stand.

The entity let out a bone rattling screech and slapped Tenzen into a nearby stand.

"Tenzin!" Korra, Mako and Bolin yelled as they ran towards the entity; Korra and Mako started to shoot fire at the it as Bolin went over to check on Tenzin.

The burst of fire seemed to have no effect because the creature slapped Mako into Bolin and went after Korra.

Asami watched as Korra battled the black mass and her father and Unalaq helped the crowds of people find cover. The other figure that dropped out of the orb caught her and she rushed over to check on it.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that came out her mouth as the figure turn out to be a young man with raven black hair. "Hey you okay?" She said not knowing if he was a friend or a foe.

The young man seems to mumble something then his eyes suddenly shot open scanning the area then setting on Asami.

All Asami could think about was his eyes, red and gray each with a different design in them. "Uhh.." Was all she could get out before the he turned to look at the entity.

"Naruto..." He said getting up and took off with a burst of speed.

Korra wasn't faring well against this spirit, she couldn't even land a clean hit on it. It moved like a snake combined with a shadow. "Stay still." She yelled in frustration as the entity dodged two more of her blasts.

The creature reared its head up for another screech and was met with foot to the side of what looked like its face sending it sliding across the ground making a trench.

Korra was surprised and looked where the entity was just a second ago to see a young black haired youth holding a blond young man under his arm.

Korra notice the teen as the one entity was holding, looking to the entity that was now getting to its feet she could see he was now holding a big piece of ice.

"Wake up Naruto!" The raven-haired boy yelled dropping the teen he was holding.

"Huh...mmm..what?!" Naruto yelled jumping to his feet and looking around. "Sasuke?" He looked at the raven-haired teen yawning.

"This is no time to sleep." Sasuke said looking over to the entity now back on its feet.

"Alright! **_multi shadow clone jutsu!_** " Naruto yelled as fifteen more of him appeared and dashed towards the entity.

" **_Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!_** " Sasuke said putting his mouth and shooting out many fireballs.

Korea and the everybody were awestruck as the entity was barraged with kicks, punches and fireballs.

The creature had had enough, slamming one its claws on the ground it created cloud of ice and slithered away.

"It got away!" The blond teens in unison said cover his face from the debris. "No I can see it." The Sasuke said with his rinnegan closed.

"Let's follow it!" The blond teen said as the the other hims disappeared into smoke. The two teens started to run into they were stopped by a wall of water.

"Who are you?" Korra's father said as he and other waterbenders approached them. "Are you spirits?" Unalaq asked walking up behind Korra's father.

"Spirits?" Naruto asked looking at them with a confused face. "We don't have time for this." Sasuke said drawing a blade.

"Wait Sasuke." The blond said waving his hand around looking to his friend and back at the south tribe members.

"Hold it!" A voice yelled making everyone turn to look at Korra approaching. "For what?" Her father asked looking sternly at her.

"They helped us." Korra said looking at her father and then towards the two strangers. "She's right let's not jump to conclusions. " Tenzin said walking up behind Korra.

"They came out of that thing with the spirit!" Her father said pointing to the spot where the orb had landed.

"They also fought against it." Asami said approaching and standing beside Korra. "Let's listen to the avatar brother." Unalaq said waving off the water benders. "Very well…" Korea's father walked away.

"Ummm...thanks" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your welcome Korra said approaching them." She looked at both of them and back at Asami who shrugged. "What was that thing that you were fighting?"

"That's what I would like to know?" The Raven-haired teen said looking back in the direction the entity hard went.

"Korra let's finish conversation inside." Unalaq said looking at the destruction.

Korra nodded and gestured for the two strangers to follow her which they reluctantly did.

 ** _Chapter End._**

 **A/N** **:** So, that's was my attempt at a Naruto and Legend of Korra fanfic, please tell me what you think and if a few people like it I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Omens Of Southern Lights

**A/N** **:** Well...I'm hell of sorry about how long it took me to update, thing came up and I got a serious case of writer's block **.** But never mind hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the Legend of Korra.

 **Chapter 2: Bad omens of southern lights.**

Naruto and Sasuke sat across from strangers in a hut decorated with little ornaments and tools; the smell sea salt blowing in from the entrance.

"Sorry for the hostility," Tenzin said looking at both young men, "It seems everybody was spooked by that spirit coming out of nowhere."

"We would just-" Unalaq continued but was off.

"This may seem sudden but I'm the avatar and I need to ask you some questions!" Korra announced cutting Unalaq off and crossing her arms to look more mature.

"The ava...wha?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look.

"The avatar." Korra respond as if he hadn't heard her the first time.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke then back at Korra and shrugged.

"The avatar! You know…Master of all four elements!" Korra exclaimed raising her brow.

"Nope never heard of ya," Naruto said shrugging once more.

Korra huffed with a raised, "You gotta be kidding me." She said letting her arms drop to her side.

"Korra we should get to the questions," Unalaq cut in.

"Oh yeah!" Korra said regaining her mature attitude. "Do you know what that spirit wanted?" She asked.

"So, that was a spirit?" Naruto asked backed ignoring Korra's question on purpose.

"Yes, it was...now back to my question," Korra said with a cough.

"Spirits sure are big huh?" Naruto asked avoiding the question once again.

"I wouldn't know...that the first time I've seen one...now could yo-" Korra was cut off by Naruto which making her twitch.

"If that's the first time you've seen one how do you know it's a spirit," Naruto said crossing his arms with a questioning look.

"I've answered two of your questions. Now answer mine!" Korra said raising her voice and trying to give him her best stern look.

"Well no problem miss ava..." Naruto looked at her quizzically "ava what again?"

"Avatar!" Korra exploded with anger, "who on earth has never heard of the avatar?!"

Sasuke opened his one showing eye towards Naruto and gave a small smirk. As aggravating and stubborn as Naruto could be Sasuke knew these traits would come in handy when being questioned about their mission by enemy ninja.

"Korra calm down," Tenzin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you two are mistaken," Unalaq said waving his hands, "This is not an interrogation...we are not your enemies."

"At least not yet..." Korra said under breath looking towards Naruto.

"How do you know if we're not your enemies?" Sasuke said looking at the at Unalaq.

Silence and tension soon filled the air, but was interrupted by an elderly woman entering.

"Mother?!" Tenzin asked tilting his head and looking at her.

"Katara...what brings you here?" Korra asked with a sudden attitude change.

"I've come to see what all the fuss was about." Katara said smiling and looking over to the two silent young men. "Or who," She added.

"Good luck…..." Korra said glaring at Naruto.

"The avatar is supposed befriend all." Katara said looking at Korra.

"Katara I was just explaining to our guests that we mean no harm." Unalaq cut in before Korra could start her argument.

Katara turned her attention back to the two-young man. "Hello I'm Katara and you two are?" She said kindly with a smile.

"Leaving." Sasuke said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Hey you can't leave!" Korra yelled looking at Sasuke surprised.

"Naruto, we have to track that thing down." Sasuke said completely ignoring Korra.

Naruto rose up and stretched with a yawn before bowing to their hosts.

"Hey are you listening?!" Korra asked in a baffled rage.

Tenzin place arm in front of Korra sensing she might try to do something brash.

"I doubt you would listen even if I told you there was a snow storm coming?" Korra's father asked.

"Don't concern yourself…" Sasuke said turning to leave.

Naruto frown frowned thinking about how Sasuke still needed to work on his people skills.

Korra brushed past Tenzin's arm and quickly moved to block the two teens. "If you want to leave without telling us anything you'll have to go through me." She stated.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her, "We're already gone."

"Huh?" Was all Korra could get out before she blinked and she was suddenly sitting back next to Tenzin as though she had never moved in the first place. "W-what happed?" she asked looking around at everyone who had been just as dazed as her, even Katara looked mystified.

"Where did they go?" Unalaq ask abruptly.

Korra looked over to where the two strangers had been seated only to find the spots empty. "Damn it!" She yelled and took of out the hut ignoring Tenzin and her father's calls.

After a few minutes of running and searching she ran into Asami, Bolin and Unalaq's son and daughter: Desna and Eska.

"Have you seen those two guys that fell from the sky?" She asked in a rush.

"Nice to see you too" Bolin said in playful tone but quickly shrunk away when he noticed Korra was not in the mood.

"No, did something happen?" Asami asked looking at Korra with concern.

"They tricked us and ran off." Korra said angrily.

"Were you keeping them captive or something?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…it's just we needed to know where they came from and what that thing was" Korra said that her anger was unjustified.

"Umm…we saw them." Eska said holing up her hand.

"You did? Where were they?" Korra asked.

"They were headed towards the south pole." Desna said.

"South pole..." Korra said before everything around her was covered in fog. "What now?" she asked on high alert.

Emerging from the fog came avatar Aang. "Hello Korra." He said and gave her a smile.

"Avatar Aang!" Korra breathed surprised. "I thought this mist was another on of that guys tricks."

"Korra I have to be quick but there is a disturbance in the spirit world." Aang said, his face becoming serious.

"A disturbance…like what?" Korra asked her faced changing to show her concern.

"I don't know exactly, but there seems to be something that doesn't belong disturbing the spirits changing them…" Aang said.

"Changing them…what do you mean by ch-" Korra was cut by Aang suddenly starting to disappear. "Wait!" She yelled but he was already gone.

"Korra?" Asami called looking at her best friend.

"Huh?" Korra asked looking around confused.

"You okay?" Asami asked. "You kind of avatared out there."

"I-I need to get to the spirit world..." Was all Kora said.

"Uhhh…What?" Bolin asked.

"The spirit world is opposite side of our world where spirits live." Unalaq said approaching.

"Is there any way to get there?" Korra asked turning her attention to approaching man.

"How?" Korra question again.

"The south pole." Unalaq responded.

Korra nodded and looked in the direction of the south pole.

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **Super Sorry, updates in the future.**_


End file.
